monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Side Stories
Side Stories, also known as Spin-Off Stories, are custom stories created by random players for enjoyment. They are all non-canonically related to the game, developed out of pure whim or a theory on what happened at some point in the original story (i.e- if Luka lost to a monster). How to create side stories or where some are acquired are located at Gnome's Laboratory Blog. Warning: The game must be integrated with both Chapters One and Two otherwise some scenes may result in a crash. This is because the data of some monsters is not in both chapters and with nothing to read, the game crashes. Battle Sample: Nabe By: Unknown, with Nabe Oh no! Dinner is attacking! Battle Sample: Squid Girl By: Unknown, with Squid Girl While hanging around the seashore, I come across a bizarre monster... Colosseum Secrets By: TheGreatHeinrich, with Slime Girl, Dullahan, Centaur Girl, Alraune, Cerberus, and Alma Elma. http://www.mediafire.com/?k06dyvgvsvs7h4m A guard named Josh is persuaded to compete in the Queen’s Cup at around the same time as Luka. Elf vs Elf By: DEV, with Elf, Dark Elf Fencer, and Dark Elf Mage. http://www.mediafire.com/?8sa7snowk3q0117 Two elves argue over whether being corrupted or uncorrupted is better. Take the role of an unfortunate boy who stumbles across the dispute and helps them settle the argument with three possible endings. Games of the Slug By: DEV, with Slug Girl http://www.mediafire.com/?ktt9pgrap8n1a5p An eighteen year old boy and his young brother are walking home after a hard day’s work when they decide to cut through the woods to save time and avoid monsters. Unfortunately, when a Slug Girl ambushes them, the younger brother’s bravery backfires. Heinrich's Tale By: TheGreatHeinrich http://www.mediafire.com/?pokfg5iwoj85cff A story about the earlier hero, Heinrich, defeating Black Alice long before Luka began his adventure. Loving Gnome Lots By: Anomalous Entities, with Gnome http://www.mediafire.com/?ktt9pgrap8n1a5p A bizarrely cute little story where Luka has been captured by Gnome and is ceaselessly molested by her dolls. Then, one day, Gnome appears with a very special new doll, and everything changes... Oppai Lily Heaven By: Unknown, might be Arekishi, with Lily In an alternate storyline, a bullied Luka finds himself in a strange place where he meets a succubus named Lily who bends him to her whims, leaving the boy to find he's in a lot deeper than he may first think... Prematurity By: Anomalous Entities, with Alice http://www.mediafire.com/?ktt9pgrap8n1a5p A rather cruel Alice decides to toy with a young hero trapped in her dungeon, only to discover he has a rather embarrassing (for him at least) problem. For Alice, it’s the start of a wonderfully funny new game. Tamamo: A Tall Tail By: Fodder, with Tamamo http://www.mediafire.com/?1m7gwpd21qdetbs What if Luka decided to choose X Touch Fluffy Tail? In this scenario, he got hooked on the fluff and chased Tamamo down, willingly surrendering like the shameful hero he is. Now he’s living as her lover instead of a hero. How’s Luka’s life now he’s under Tamamo’s wing? Tamamo: Nup-Tail By: Fodder, with Tamamo http://www.mediafire.com/?qfmc2si61ulvr3j One year after "A Tall Tail", Luka finally ties the knot with the fluffy Heavenly Knight. But before he settles into his new role as Tamamo's husband, he still has to pass the Kitsune marriage ceremony... The Kraken's New Daughter By: Anomalous Entities, with Kraken http://www.mediafire.com/?ktt9pgrap8n1a5p Luka surrenders to the Kraken, not wishing to fight, only to be bound up by her tentacles. He is then told that if he can take all eight of her tentacles in size order without orgasming, she will release him. However, combined with her ‘imaginative’ dirty talk, he quickly finds the task more difficult than he first thought. Granberia and Tamamo take Succubus Town By: Ecstasy, with Granberia and Tamamo http://www.mediafire.com/?qu357tetn7wjrf1 A scenario starring Granberia and Tamamo, featuring what they were up to while Luka made his way to Hellgondo. Category:Gameplay